Forever Loved
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Taking chances on love isn't always easy, is it? Discontinued
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic, so tell me how it is, please! I'll update if I get just one review, everytime!  
  
Summary:Naraku is dead, but Kagome dreams about her death, and unknowingly tells Inuyasha how she feels.What will happen?  
  
Inuyasha is not mine, so don't sue me!  
  
~Chapter 1- Myoga's Mistake  
  
Kagome's Dream  
  
*Kagome's Time*   
  
'Inuyasha! It's not your fault! Come see Kagome! They say she might not last much longer!!!' Souta cried. Inuyasha put on the cap he wore in Kagome's time. Souta and Inuyasha went out onto the streets, heading for the nearest hospital.   
  
*Feudal Age*  
  
Miroku and Sango just stared at the well. Kagome had been gone for four days, and Inuyasha left yesterday morning. 'Sango, something has to be wrong.....' Miroku said. If only they knew.  
  
*Kagome's Time*  
  
Kagome lay helpless in the hospital bed. Inuyasha couldn't do anything so he left and waited in the waiting room. 'Inu...yasha?' Kagome asked. 'Kagome? Inuyasha's not here right now..... Mom'll get him.. hold on...' Souta told his sister, with tears on his cheeks. 'Souta... Tell Inuyasha I loved him. Good bye....' Kagome told her brother, using her final breath.  
  
  
  
Kagome awoke shaking from the dream. She sat up. Everyone except Shippo was staring at her. Inuyasha seemed bewildered. "Kagome..... You just said 'Souta... Tell Inuyasha I loved him. Good bye....'." Sango told Kagome. Sango and Miroku took Shippo to Kaede's to leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Inuyahsa put out their fire, and grabbed Kagome. He took her to a cave pretty far from Kaede's hut.   
  
Inuyasha blocked the cave's enterance, all but a small crack at the bottom for air, with a huge rock. Kagome sat down as Inuyasha searched through her bag for the blanket she frequently used. Inuyasha laid the blanket down and lifted Kagome off the ground. Kagome started to struggle for air, so Inuyasha, in a simple passionate moment, he kissed her. After the kiss broke, Inuyasha's transformation to human began. 


	2. Myoga's Mistake

I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me!  
  
Sorry about naming the last chapter Myoga's Mistake. This one is....^-^  
  
Did we just kiss? Kagome thought. "I do too...." Inuyasha told Kagome. You do too what...? Kagome thought. In a sudden flash, Kagome remembered Sango's words upon Kagome waking. 'Souta... Tell Inuyasha.. I love him... goodbye..' Kagome sighed in agreement. Inuyasha pulled a small comforter from Kagome's bag. The two laid down together, and slept.  
  
  
  
Myoga came through a small crack in a cave's entrance. A huge rock had been moved in front of it. He then looked around. Two raven haired humans were sleeping together. Myoga in one of his stupid moments, did not recognize the two. He left the cave to beckon for Sango and Miroku to move the rock. They would sleep in the cave until morning, and then they'd search for Inuyasha and Kagome, once again.   
  
Miroku and Sango carefully moved the rock to get into the cave. After everyone went inside, Sango and Miroku reclosed the entrance (from the inside), except for a small hole... for air. Myoga settled down near the 'ravens' and rested.  
  
I know it's short, but three more are in a little while. And again, one review for another chapter... but the next three are free. *smiles* 


	3. Confessions

Confessions  
  
I don't own Inuyasha..... don't sue me.  
  
Kagome still pretended to be asleep as Inuyasha twirled her hair. Whispers were getting slightly louder. Inuyasha sat up and put Kagome in his lap. He bent down and kissed her forehead as a certain flea turned around.  
  
Myoga turned around to a rustling sound. The raven haired male was sitting up with the other 'raven' in his lap.Then Myoga realized his mistake. The male 'raven' was Inuyasha, but not only Myoga noticed this.... mistake. Miroku and Sango ran to upon the entrance. Every one left except Myoga. Myoga turned around to see if Inuyasha's tranformation bagan yet.  
  
Inuyasha stood behind Myoga, back in his half- demon form. Inuyasha then squished Myoga... again. Kagome dressed and packed her bag up again. Then of course.... Myoga rubbed his head. The three went to meet the others at Kaede's hut.  
  
Kaede chuckled as Sango told of how they found Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome walked in and Kaede knew something esle was different with her. Something big. "Inuyasha and I are going back through the well.... to make su....for three days. Take care of the others." Kagome said quickly. Inuyasha and Kagome left, leaving everyone bewildered. After ten mintues of silence, Kaede realized what was different. Kaede said two words," Kagome's pregnant."  
  
I know this one is short two but the next one is five pages long.. so....  
  
Thanks. 


	4. Rem, Jim and Kagome's daughters

Inuyasha is not mine so don't sue me, but Rem, Kyla, Jim, and Kaya are! DON'T STEAL THEM.  
  
"My love... have you anymore to report on the half- demon?" A man asked a woman standing in the shadows. "Not now Naraku... but I will when the child is born." the woman's voice rang out. The voice was Kikyo's.   
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome out of the well. *It's amazing how her eyes glare at me... almost... perfect* Inuyasha thought. The transformation began, but it puzzled Inuyasha why it was happening. Then he realized the only difference was his ears. They seemed to hide. Inuyasha smiled. Kagome saw that human ears had replaced his normal ears. She smiled back. As Kagome opened the well doors, Inuyasha put her on his back. Souta was playing catch with a few of his friends. "Kagome? Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Souta asked with a worried look on his face. "Nothing brother!" Kagome slid off Inuyasha and quickly responded. "Kagome this is Rem and Jim. They came from America. Rem, Jim this is my sister Kagome and her friend Inuyasha." Souta said. Hojo walked up. "Kagome? Are you free tonight?" He asked. The half breed was quick to respond. "What are you? Stupid? Kagome's my woman!" Inuyasha screamed at Hojo. Hojo looked terrified. He ran so fast he tripped over the sidewalk. "Isn't Inuyasha a name from the feudal age?" Jim asked. Jim was dressed in a white t - shirt and black shorts. Rem had on a red shirt and jean shorts. They both had a black color in their hair, but seemed to have bluish and greenish tints to the hair. "Yeah.. I guess." was all Souta could say.   
  
"We live in America... but I know you won't believe me.. but we are from 1503. We once found a letter telling us to go to this well, exactly on the other side of the world as that one, there. We tried to go back home, but the same day we came out, some construstion workers demolished it. We found another letter telling us to go to Japan... we did and met Souta yesterday." Rem said. Kagome looked at her brother, mother, and then her grandfather. All of them shook their heads no. "I believe you, I'm from the feudal age of Japan. I came through the well here with Kagome an hour ago." Inuyasha said. Someone knocked. Kagome got up to get it. She'd do anything to get away from the Americans. Two teen girls were standing in front of Eri. "I'll be back in five mintues. Inuyasha stay here. " Kagome said as she shut the door.   
  
"Kagome Higurashi, I presume?" the taller girl asked. Eri left. "Yes... what's up?" Kagome asked in a fake voice. "We are Kaya and Kyla. You have to go back soon, but Kikyo will be waiting.... don't die... mother.. We are from the future, if you die fighting Kikyo, twenty million people will never know your legend... because in a six months, everyone will." the smaller one said. The left to the well. Dog ears came out Kaya's head. Inuyasha's daugther. 


	5. A Day to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Kaya , Rem, Kyla, and Jim. Hope you like it... it's only half what I had originaly planned but the next one will be huge.... Thank you: dolphingirl0113, Oneesan no Miroku Houshi, wingweaver, and tears of angel for reviewing. If i recieve one more review from you guys I'll double the amount for next chapter. A Day to Remember  
Kagome sat on the step. 'In six months, everyone will...' Kaya's voice rang through Kagome's head. Kagome then realized something crucial to this entire ordeal. 'Kikyo will be waiting.... don't die... mother..' Kaya had said. Kagome stood up, shaking with half fear, and half disbelief. She opened the door, started in and fainted. Inuyasha ran to her side. "Kagome? Kagome?!" Inuyasha's voice rang out. Kagome did not wake up.  
Inuyasha held Kagome's hand and seemed to protect her from the paramedics. "He's very protective to his girl." Souta told the paramedics. They lifted Kagome onto the stretcher and Inuyasha never left her side. He rode in the ambulance to the nearest hospital.  
Kagome opened her eyes. It was 3:42 am. "Inuyasha? Are you here?" Kagome question the darkness, half expecting an answer. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelped. Inuyasha found himself in a kiss he didn't expect. "Kikyo's waiting at the well, so she can kill me. I will fight be your side Inuyasha... and I'm pregnant." Kagome whisphered into the hanyou's ear. "We have to go...now, Inuyasha.." Kagome again whisphered in his ear.  
Inuyasha picked up his raven haired beauty. Kagome's eyes adjusted and she realized she was in her room. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and carried Kagome down the steps, and out her front door. Jim and Rem stood there. "We're coming.... we'll help destory Kikyo." Rem and Jim said at the exact same moment. They followed Inuyasha and Kagome. 


	6. Death in the darkness

This chapter is really short I know, so i'll put up the rest of the chapter later today...... Enjoy, Ki  
  
I don't own Inuyasha but Rem, Jim ,Kaya, and Kyla are mine.  
  
Kagome jumped threw the well hand in hand with Inuyasha. It was dark.... to dark to be normal, even at 4:00 am. They climbed up the well, followed by the American Indians. "Shhh..." Inuyasha whisphered. Miroku ran over to them. "Inuyasha.... he's back.... and he's teamed with Kikyo." Miroku whisphered. An arrow flew out of nowhere, piercing Miroku's shoulder. Sango ran to him. "Miroku!" Sango screamed as she pulled out the arrow. "You will pay for telling them, lecher!" a voice rang out. "Kikyo... you are the one that will pay!" Sango yelled. Sango's katana pierced Kikyo's chest. "Nar....ak..u..." Kikyo managed before her body went limp. Her clay body split down the sides. Souls fled from Kikyo's body. She was finally gone. Inuyasha flinched. 


	7. Ki and Miroku

Sango looked over Miroku. "Are you okay?? Let's get you to Kaede..." Sango told him. The monk made no movements. Kaede bandaged the lecher up as Sango shook and made some food for the group. Miroku went outside the hut to investigate a strange noise. "Ki? Is that you?" Miroku asked a young girl with red robes. "Miroku?! It can't be my Miroku... can it?!" the girl named Ki asked. *It is him... the kid I grew up with..* Ki thought. "I missed you... How's Sicene?" Miroku asked her. "She... died... My daughter was killed by a demon named Naraku... and he left me with.... a tunnel.. Like yours, 'cept on my left hand... Miroku, (whispers something)." Ki told her long lost friend. Miroku left the clearing back to Kaede's hut. Sango was gone.  
  
Sango stared at the lake below the cliff she sat on. *Her Miroku? He's not hers. What Am I thinking... she can have the lecherous monk.... I... don't love him... do I? I do... I really do.* Sango thought. Miroku walked up near her. She pulled on his robes, pulling him down. "What Sango?" Miroku asked. "This..." Sango said, pulling him into a kiss. Miroku was to shocked to respond. Sango thought he was going to go about in his lecherous ways. But he didn't. "You love me... don't you?" Miroku asked. "Ye..yes... but do you love me hentei?" Sango asked. To answer, he grabbed her, held her close, and jumped off the small cliff itno the lake. Ki watched and smiled, before leaving. Her daughter would have been happy to see her godfather now. 


	8. Blinded and meeting children

New chapter.. yeaaa... been reading other fics... hehe.. This chapter should be long...although it might not be...my computer's been on the fritz, because of something my mom downloaded last night....I've had the computer for three years already, almost four..anyway special note... Rin's older, try 16 or so?  
  
*blah*=thinking  
  
"blah"=talking  
  
;;blah;;=differant location and where it is  
  
Inuyasha woke screaming for Kagome... *She couldn't be dead... No... sh...she couldn't be* Inuyasha thought. Not a thing could be seen. Not even Inuyasha's own hands.  
  
Kagome woke screaming for Inuyasha... *He couldn't be dead... No... he...he couldn't be* Kagome thought. Not a thing could be seen. Not even Kagome's own hands.  
  
Sango woke screaming for Miroku... *He couldn't be dead... No... he...she couldn't be* Sango thought. Not a thing could be seen. Not even Sango's own hands.  
  
Miroku woke screaming for Sango... *She couldn't be dead... No... sh...she couldn't be* Miroku thought. Not a thing could be seen. Not even Miroku's own hands.  
  
Sesshoumaru woke screaming for Rin... *She couldn't be dead... No... sh...she couldn't be* Sesshoumaru thought. Not a thing could be seen. Not even Sesshoumaru's own hands.  
  
Rin woke screaming for Sesshoumaru... *He couldn't be dead... No... he...she couldn't be* Rin thought. Not a thing could be seen. Not even Rin's own hands.  
  
;;Kagome's Home... 2008;;  
  
"Kyla! Wake up! Miroku's fading! He's giving in to Naraku's blind spell!" Kaya yelled to her twin sister. Kaya was 5'4", with raven black hair. Her parents, cousins, and sisters had their own secrets. Her mother Kagome, was a miko, and her father was... a hanyou named Inuyasha. "I'm up Kaya! TimeT Ready?" Kyla yelled. Kyla was 5'6" and had silver hair. Both twins were 16. "Up and going, Sis!" Kaya yelled back. Kyla ran down to her sister. "Shippo! Hit it!" Kaya yelled. "3...2..1.GO!!!" Shippo yelled as the rod vanished.  
  
;;Sengoku Jidai;;  
  
"Kaya... My head hurts... Are we there?" Kyla asked. A cave lay in front of them. "Yes... Kyla... Why are they all gathered here?" Kaya asked her twin. The spell has them blinded anyway, baka!" Kyla barked. The twins were joined by another group. "Aya, Rena, Mei, Mira, Sanoku, You're all here!"Kyla exclaimed.  
  
Mei was 12, 5'2" and had a silvery black hair color. She was Kaya and Kyla's little sister. Sanoku was 13, 5'8" and had dark brown hair. He was son of Miroku and Sango, and brother to Mira. Mira was 10, 4'8" and had dark brown hair. Aya was only 8, yet she stood 4'8". She had silver hair like her father, Sesshoumaru. (A/N: Was that a shocker???? hehe) Aya was sister to Rena. Rena was 11, stood 5'1", and had black hair, just like her mother, Rin's. (A/N: That shouldn't really shock you..) Aya and Rena were dressed in plain red kimonos, Mei, Kaya, and Kyla were dressed in blue kimonos, while Mira wore a purple kimono, and Sanoku wore purple robes, just like Miroku's. "Mei! Work it!" Kaya yelled.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it... it's 4 mintues to 3:00 am.. so I'd better stop typing this.... still gotta read more fics... hehe... anyway, if anyone has any ideas, email them to me at   
  
writer girl dragon @ yahoo . com  
  
take out the spaces though, or just lokk in my profile... i think its in there anyway...  
  
Just so you now, my name's Kyla, or Ki for short... the fact that I used them both was for lack of better names.... hehe... Kyla means lovely, hehe anyway bye!   
  
Ki/ Kyla 


	9. Demon Ki and Wishes for All

New chappie. Hope you like it.  
  
Demon Ki and true wishes.  
  
Mei stared at the blinded group in concentration. "Tikon...shikon...no..tama....tikon.." Mei chanted. Sesshoumaru was the first to be able to see. "A group of mikos and kids... ha" Sesshoumaru said. Rin was next to awaken. "Sesshy! Who are they?" Rin asked. "Kids. no worry." Sesshoumaru whisphered to the girl. Inuyasha was next to see. "Huh... Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed.   
  
"Mei, our shields are coming off! We can't replace them here!" Kaya yelped. Kaya, Aya, Rena, Kyla, and Mei soon had dog ears, fangs, claws, and golden eyes. "Kyla, get Miroku, I'll handle Sango, and Mei's getting Kagome!" Kaya barked. Soon, all three sisters were chanting. Miroku saw next. Then Sango. "Miroku!" Sango yelled, absent-mindedly. Everyone except Mei and Miroku stared at her. Miroku hugged her, not letting go. Kagome slowly began to see.  
  
Kagome looked around... 'where was she? Is that... Kaya.. and Kyla...Inuyasha's bickering with Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Sango are hugging so tightly, they were red faced. ' Kagome thought. "Good mornin' mother" a girl whisphered. "What?! Kagome's your mother?! When'd this happen, Kag?!" Inuyasha exploded. Sesshoumaru burst into laughter. "Quit laughin' father. Mother would be mad." another girl said. Sesshoumaru's laughter immediatly disintergated. Sango and Miroku loosened their death grips. "I'm Mei! and this is Aya." the girl that was Kagome's daughter said, then pointing to Sesshoumaru's daughter. A boy dressed in robes exactly like Miroku's walked up to Miroku with a girl wearing a purple kimono. "Father... we came from the future... cause otherwise, you'd have died. I'm your son Sanoku, this is my sister, your daughter, Mira." the boy said. " Mother... I'm Mira... that my brother, Sanoku." Mira said to Sango. Sango and Miroku turned a bright red. "Kagome! I'm, serious! When did you have a kid?!" Inuyasha was barking. "SIT...SIT, I haven't yet, SIT." Kagome yelled. " Mother... Kikyo was supposed to die by your hands, so Naraku put a blinding spell on you. Now Kaya and Kyla have to help you..." Mei softly put it. "Kaya and Kyla are my sisters.." Mei quickly added. The last girl walked up to Rin. "Rin.. you and Sesshy are my parents. I'm Rena!" the girl cheerfully said. "Gotta go! Mira! Mei! Rena! Hurry! Shippo's awaiting us!" Aya yelled. The four disapered. Kaya, Kyla, and Sanoku smiled. Sesshoumaru and Rin left, not believing. Sango and Miroku had fainted. Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms.   
  
"Inu..yasha.. they came from the future to help us survive... but surviving through my mother and grandpa.. that's a different story." Kagome said, hugging him. Rema and Jim came upon them. "Hakura?" Rem asked. "Kaya Takashi..(bows) It's nice to meet you." Kaya said. "Kahura?" Jim asked. "Sanoku Houshi, Nice to meet you Jim." Sanoku said. "How? Wha???" Jim asked. "Rahuka?" Rema and Jim asked in unison. "Kyla Takashi... It's a pleasure to meet you two. Rem and Jim... right?" Kyla asked. "Youkai... around 37 years. Naraku's control!" Kaya yelled out. "Naraku's Dead!" Inuyasha said. "Work of Kikyo.. The demon goes by... Ki. Has a wind tunnel like Miroku has again." Kyla said. "KI?! A DEMON?" Miroku and Sango exclaimed. "She had a daughter named Sicene." Sanoku said. "Rem! Jim! Tikon no Reke!" Kaya barked. Rem and Jim were lifted in the air, and spun at incredible speeds. They were now wearing Native American clothing, with arrowheads and spears. "Kill the demon, and you will go back home. You may or may not be able to return. That's for me to know and you to find out." Kyla said. Ki was in front of them, eyes red. "Miro.. San.. Kag.. Inu.. run.. fro..me.." Ki managed before Naraku was in complete control. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome ran. "SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha 'sat', then ran with Kagome. Kaya, Sanoku, and Kyla disapered. Rem and Jim visciously attacked Ki. "Die.. demon.." Rem screamed. "Miro..ku.. Sicene said.. when i die.. you live... to avenge us both with Sango... but you must not kill Naraku. Because he is already dead. Kill his reincarnation. His name is Ho..jo." Ki said. Ki then died. Miroku heard it all, too well. Kagome's face was pale. "Kag? What's wrong? I... remember.." Inuyasha said, thinking of the terrified boy from Kagome's time. "The well.. we must go through. Bye Jim! Bye Rem!" Kagome yelled as they disapered. "THE SHIKON NO TAMA IS COMPLETE. ALL CONTRIBUTING MEMBERS HAVE ONE WISH EACH. CHOOSE WELL." a voice boomed. "Midoriko! NOW!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was lifted. "HIDDEN BY THE HANYOU! HIS LOVE IS KAGOME HIGURASHI. HIS WISH... TO HAVE HIS FRIENDS LIVE FOREVER, SO THAT NO ONE MUST PART.. EVER. WISH GRANTED." Midoriko's voice lashed. "MIROKU WISHES FOR SANGO TO BE GREAT, SO THAT A LEGEND WILL BE MADE OF HER. WISH GRANTED." Midoriko's voice boomed. "SANGO'S WISH IS FOR KAEDE. THAT SHE FINDS LOVE WITH THE NEXT MAN SHE SEES, THAT ISN'T TAKEN AND THAT EVEN AT OLD AGE, KAEDE WILL HAVE KIDS. WISH GRANTED." Midoriko's voice bellowed. "SHIPPO'S WISH. FOR HIS MOM TO BE KAGOME, AND HIS FATHER INUYASHA. WISH GRANTED." Midoriko's voice lashed. "KAEDE'S WISH. FOR THE MAN KAGOME TALKS ABOUT TO KNOW HER. WISH GRANTED." Midoriko's voice boomed. "KOUGA'S WISH. FOR KAGOME TO BE LEGENDARY IN THREE MONTHS. WISH GRANTED." Midoriko's voice said. "AND KAGOME'S WISH. FOR HER FATHER TO BE ALIVE FOR JUST ONE DAY, HER WEDDING DAY. WISH GRANTED." Midoriko's voice finished before disapering. The group collected Kaede and Shippo. They jumped through the well.  
  
A/N: Not the end... still a villian.. Kaede's soon to be husband... etc.. hehe. Sorta cliffy.  
  
Ki/Kyla 


	10. Lies?

'Ello everybody... Haven't updated in awile. Srry. Since school started again my mom and my brother Robert have been on. They both have been playing Diablo 2 and chatting. Robert's 14. Anyway..  
  
I haven't gotten to use the computer.... Can't spell or talk right today.. Anyway, a new character is here, and Kaya and that group won't be back for awhile, they are in the sequel though... I'm weird writing a sequel to an unfininshed story... The sequel's called A Day with Technology.  
  
I wrote it under Lightning-Mage-Betrayl. Anyway if you have any comments, or can guess the answers to my questions in the many author's notes i wrote, review or email me.  
  
I just got a homepage.. and I'm putting the new character's picture up there if my scanner starts working. I'll tell you more in the next chapter, which I might get up Saturday.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: BaByKiTsUnE; Puppkid; StubbornHanyou; Rushyuo; LadyJynjr and anyone else who reviewed except for the flamer...that jamakusai... Opps did I say that(innocent voice)  
  
Want a disclaimer read Chapter 1.  
  
Email me if you wish. I will reply, writergirldragon@yahoo.com   
  
Kyla  
  
Unknown Girl's POV:  
  
A girl stood standing on the edge of Kaede's roof. She turned around and jumped. She was a demoness to some extent. Her ears were human like, yet not so. Cerulean colored earring adorned her ears, next to gold hooped earrings. She had silvery- white hair with black bangs, black tipped hair, and streaks of black hanging of her ears. A blue moon was 'imprinted' on her forehead. Reddish- purple stripes were across her face. She wore a fire rat haori, which stopped to show her stomach. A blue and purple skirt flowed from her stomach to her knees. She wore no shoes. A blue choker was around her neck, which had an obsidian heart, crossed with broken granite arrows. Her eyes were a cross between blood red, ruby red, and golden amber. To top it off she had a single blue feather in her hair. ( A/N: Do you like the description? Whose Daughter?) "Demon!" villagers yelled. "I will not harm you. Have you seen Sango- chan?" the demoness asked. "Down the well, in Inuyasha's forest...." a villager shouted. She ran, and in doing so left the villagers with a bag. 'Sango are you really here? Will I see you again? Sparing me was the greatest accomplishment I'd ever seen you do....' the demoness thought. She jumped into the well. (A/N: Anyone want to tell me what should be in the bag?)  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
Kagome lifted Shippo out of the well. Inuyasha helped Kaede up as Sango helped Miroku. Buyo ran into the well house. "Mmmeeow?" the cat 'asked'. "Hi Buyo... Shippo, could you get him?" Kagome asked. "Sure, Kagome.. does he talk?" Shippo asked. "No Shippo.. he's just a cat. Souta!!! Mom!!! Grandpa!!!" Kagome yelled. Kagoem, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Buyo walked out of the well house, although Buyo was acctually carried. Kagome's grandpa came up to the group. His eyes widened at the site of Kaede. She looked at him the same way. A wish was granted. The rest of the group, except Shippo, left holding back laughter. Shippo was confused. "Love.. Shippo.. Love.." Sango said. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo marveled at the site of Kagome's house. They entered. "Whoa!!!!!!! What's this.s???" Shippo exclaimed as he flew around the room. "Sit on the couch, that's the thing covered in fabric." Kagome said. She went into the kitchen. "Mom?" Kagome asked. She searched around the house. 'No Souta or Mom.. Oh well' Kagome thought. She read the nearest clock. [1:06] it read. 'Mom's at the store, Souta's at school..' Kagome thought. She sighed. "Inuyasha? Nobody else is here!" Kagome yelled down.   
  
Unknown Girl's POV:  
  
She was somewhere new, Gone was the woodland foresty smell. There was a smoky smell and the dim smell of a forest. Sango's scent was fresh. She got out. Walls now surrounded the well. She crept under the stairs. Here she would wait. *Ten Hours Pass* (A/N: Anyone wondering how this demon knows Sango or what went on with Kagome and the crew?) She opened the doors, and came out of the well house. The ground was grey. It was like an outdoor house to the demon. A bench sat in front of a tree. A very big tree which looked vaguely familiar. She ignored it and saw the outside of a house. A tree was outside out the only lit window. She climbed the tree and went into the room next to it without a light.   
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
"Hon... A demon's here... I think it's Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha said. Miroku lifted his head up from the cot he was laying on . "Miroku.. that's Inuyasha's cot. Sango and you are down on my couch. Inuyasha, is it .." Kagome started. The sound of a window closing interupted her. [11:36] her clock read. 'That's not Grandpa, Mom, or Souta. It's not anyone else I know is it?' Kagome thought. "Smells like Kagura... and like Sesshoumaru. It's most likely Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said. The two walked out of Kagome's room. They walked to the left of her room. It was dark, and a silhouette was outlined. "Where is my Sango... I need my Sango." A very feminine voice said. "Kagura?' Kagome asked. "Who's Kagura?! Where Am I?! Who are you?! And where's My Sango?!" the girl asked. "Who are you, demoness?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome switched the light on. "Ahhhh... how did you do that.. that magicial spell?!" the demoness exclaimed. The demoness was beautiful. Her ears were human like, yet not so. Cerulean colored earring adorned her ears, next to gold hooped earrings. She had silvery- white hair with black bangs, black tipped hair, and streaks of black hanging of her ears. A blue moon was 'imprinted' on her forehead. Reddish- purple stripes were across her face. She wore a fire rat haori, which stopped to show her stomach. A blue and purple skirt flowed from her stomach to her knees. She wore no shoes. A blue choker was around her neck, which had an obsidian heart, crossed with broken granite arrows. Her eyes were a cross between blood red, ruby red, and golden amber. To top it off she had a single blue feather in her hair. "Are you a product of my basturd brother and Kagura?!" Inuyasha asked. "I have never had a demon family. I was raised by humans. In human years I am 54 years. My only living friend is Sango.. do you have her?" the girl asked. "What's your name?" Kagome asked. After hearing her name being said, Sango had entered. "Phaedra! How? I missed you!" Sango exclaimed running to her friend. They hugged for a mintue. "Sango... it's been five years... How's Kohaku doing? How about you father?" Phaedra asked. Sango burst into tears. "I'm so sorry.... I didn't know.... I'm sorry Sango- chan...." Phaedra told her friend.  
  
A/N: Like it? I want some one to answer my questions. And from the last chapter about Fluffy and Rin's kids, Rin is NOT their birth mother.... hehe...Thanks..  
  
Phaedra is the name of my best friend, but I like that name anyway. I'm needing answers.....  
  
Review or email me..  
  
Ki/ Kyla 


	11. Missing Pieces and Iroa

New chapter for this story. You are welcome loyal reviewers. That's 2 in 7 hrs. This one has a couple songs in it. You want a list... don't you: How to Fly, Missing Pieces, Gone and If Only  
  
Kagome's POV:   
  
Kagome sat in the dark of her room. The silence didn't help. She started to write a song in her head...She grabbed her black booklight and a school notebook. She started to write singing the song to herself. The notebook paper read ' Missing Pieces' on the top. Kagome carefully wrote the song and tore the paper out of the notebook. Her clock read [4:29 am]. She leaned it against her mirror. She sighed... Inuyasha had chosen her, and Kikyo had died but the feelings still remained. She wrote it as if the past two weeks had never happened, to start with anyway. She began to sing it, unawhere of the hanyou watching her from the tree outside, with a tape recorder. Kagome's window was also open. "Kikyo.... 'Ever since I meet you... Something's been missing..... My soul's been torn in two... Yet I love him, that I do... and you keep hurting him, and it hurts me too... My soul's been torn in two.. All because.. Of You....'" Kagome sang. She started up again."Inuyasha' You may be a hanyou, shallow too.. You may be a baka.. Yet You stole my heart. And even with your demonic ways, I care for you so much... You keep crawling back to her.. And she hurts you in unimanageable ways, And that hurts me... more then nearing dying... It hurts to see you hurt...'" Kagome sang beautifully. "'I remember that first day, maybe not word for word..... I remember walking up to you, When you were deep in HER spell. I touched your ears.. and thought, How cute. Villagers thought I was a demon. Kaede said I looked like Kikyo(voice partially faltering), And I saw you again. You called me by that name... and wouldn't listen to me, when said my name. I remember you saving my life, even if by chance I remember my heart skipping a beat... and not knowing what was happening to my heart. But More Than Anything.... I remember You.... I want you to know, I love you more than life itself.. and I'd move heaven and Earth, to be with you right now...'I love Inuyasha" Kagome finished. (A/N: when it went like "Inuyasha'blahblah' I love Inuyasha" the inner part was the song, the rest she whisphered.) Inuyasha stopped the tape recorder .He hid it in a hole in the tree. He slid through the window, unnoticed by Kagome. He grasped her wrist. "Inuyasha!" she gasped. He held her in his arms, not loosing one bit. Tears silently fell down her cheeks. Tears of pure happiness. The paper was written as so.  
  
|Missing Pieces  
  
|To Kikyo-   
  
|Ever since I meet you...  
  
|Something's been missing.  
  
|My soul's been torn in two---   
  
|Yet I love him, that I do.  
  
|And you keep hurting him,   
  
|And it hurts me too---  
  
|My soul's been torn in two..   
  
|All because---  
  
|Of You.  
  
|To Inuyasha-  
  
|You may be a hanyou,   
  
|Shallow too..   
  
|You may be a baka..   
  
|Yet You stole my heart.   
  
|And even with your demonic ways,   
  
|I care for you so much...   
  
|You keep crawling back to her..   
  
|And she hurts you in unimanageable ways,   
  
|And that hurts me...   
  
|More then nearing dying...  
  
|It hurts to see you hurt.  
  
|Pause  
  
|I remember that first day,   
  
|Maybe not word for word.....   
  
|I remember walking up to you,   
  
|When you were deep in HER spell.   
  
|I touched your ears.. and thought, How cute.   
  
|Later, I saw you again.   
  
|You called me by that name... and wouldn't listen to me, when said my name.   
  
|I remember you saving my life,   
  
|Even if by chance I remember my heart skipping a beat...   
  
|And not knowing what was happening to my feelings for you.   
  
|I remember the crow and Mistress Centipede...  
  
|But More Than Anything....   
  
|I remember You....   
  
|I want you to know,   
  
|I love you more than life itself..   
  
|And I'd move heaven and Earth, to be with you right now...  
  
|Missing Pieces- by Kagome Higurashi  
  
Phaedra's POV:  
  
She couldn't sleep. She had found Sango- chan. but something still ate away at her. 'Who are my parents? Can they really be Inuyasha's brother and this Kagura chick? Do I have brothers and sisters?' and thoughts like these past through Phaedra's head. "Phaedra, is it?" a kind voice asked. "I'm Kaede." the voice said. An old woman stood there. They shook hands. " I faintly remember a woman's voice saying 'Sesshoumaru mustn't know about Phaedra. Leave her here.' That's how I knew my name. I know Sesshoumaru is my father, but to no avail have I found him. I never had a real family. I once knew an older woman, younger than you are now, She took care of me for seven years. After that I left when she gave birth to a baby girl she named...( Good cliffy location, but I'm not that mean). Wait. I must tell you that the woman who partially raised me was a priestess. The priestess was Iroa. The first child was named..." Phaedra said.  
  
Miroku's POV:  
  
Miroku waited for Sango to go to sleep. He then crept upstairs to see this beauty that was Sango's friend. He opened the door to Kagome's room first. Inuyasha was with Kagome. Miroku opened the next door. " Named Kikyo." Phaedra's voice said. Inuyasha and Kagome let go of each other and went to the hall. Miroku was sleeping on the floor. Inuyasha turned on the light to see the commotion. "Why'd you say Kikyo!? Who said HER name damnit!?" Kagome burst out. Inuyasha held Kagome close. "Phaedra was taken care of by A Kikyo's mother. Phae, did Iroa have any more children?" Kaede asked. "You" Phaedra stated. Kagome and Inuyasha looked surprised. "Kaede, I left your villagers a bag. Do you know what it contained?" Phaedra asked. "No Phae..." Kaede said. "You shall soon enough." Phaedra replied.  
  
Do you like it so far... cliffy.... i couldn't fit the other three songs in yet next chappteer will have 1-3 of them  
  
Ki/ Kyla 


	12. Explanations?

Hello everyone... sorry i haven't updatedin forever... school... stuff... sleeping 24/7 (iwish)..   
  
More A/N at bottom... ((insert yawn))  
  
Phaedra stood on the top of the shrine's steps, her skirt billowing in the soft wind. She had lied about her age.. but she didn't care. Iroa would have been happy for her. Kikyo had died and was risen and killed again, but Iroa could not be. 'I hate Kikyo... she stole my only mother' Phaedra thought. She looked over to Kaede. "Kaede? Do you remember Iroa? Your mother?" Phaedra asked. Kaede walked to her slowly. "I do... but hardly... only of what Kikyo told me once, Kikyo used to tell me stories of Terin. She said that Terin was our father. She once told me of the princess of the western lands... she said that Iroa raised her... You are truly Sesshoumaru's daughter." Kaede said.   
  
A deep voice captured Phaedra, Kaede, Shippo, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha's ears. ' The danger is not yet here... only after two moons shall it come.. Go back and meet Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Only they know.' The voice billowed. Everyone stopped, dead in their tracks.   
  
A/N: Can't do more right now.. If you can't wait for more of the story and to know about what happens say so in your review and answer the questions in chapter 10 please!  
  
Ki/ Kyla 


	13. Children and the Assembly

Hello everyone. Sorry i haven't been updating. Here's the new chapter.. enjoy.  
  
________Somewhere in Present Day Tokyo_______  
  
"Did they believe you dearest?" a voice said. "Only time will tell milord. Only time will tell..." a female's voice responded.  
  
_______Higurashi Shrine______________________  
  
"Kaede.. are you sure you want to stay here? The villagers need your assistance..." Kagome told Kaede. "Phaedra's gift shall help them. Come back soon though child... soon." Kaede told Kagome. Kagome smiled. She once again grabbed her big yellow bag. She dropped it, however, because of serious pain in her stomach. Kagome's stomach looked 'larger', but no one had noticed. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Phaedra, Kagome's grandfather, Kagome's mom, and Souta ran into the room. "Inu.. yasha.. it broke." Kagome said. Inuyasha knew exactly what Kagome meant.   
  
____ Higurashi Shrine (Next morning)_________  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "Kaya and Kyla..." she said, sitting up on her bed. Kaede walked in carrying two bundles. "Which one shall be named Kaya, Kagome?" Kaede asked. "The one with more silver hair. She is the younger twin." Kagome said. Kaede handed the bundles to Kagome. "Inuyasha, take Kyla." Kagome said. She handed her older daughter to her father.   
  
____Higurashi Shrine ( 6 months later)_______  
  
Kagome pushed Kaya and Kyla around in their stroller. Kagome walked up to the school where Inuyasha was waiting. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked. "As ready as I'll ever be. "Kagome replied. Kagome had placed a spell on Inuyasha and her daughters so they looked human, but she did not change their hair colors. Inuyasha lifted Kyla, as Kagome lifted Kaya. They walked into the school. Ayame was the first to notice Kagome. "Kagome! You're back to school. How was America?" Ayame asked. "Wait! You have sisters now?" Ayame spat out. Eri walked up. "Hey, Kagome... who's the hottie?" Eri asked. Yuka came over. "Kagome! How was the US? Who's the hottie, and when did your mom have kids?" Yuka asked. "There will be an assembly at 1:00, then I'll tell you." Kagome said. (A/N: Imagine it's 12:00 noon, so Kagome would be late and everything...)  
  
Kagome walked into the office. "Miss Higurashi! You're back. They are waiting for you to help set up the assembly. Another school is here to see you." the secretary said. (A/N: It's Yusuke's school so he'll appear but only for this and next chapter.... not for a big cross over.. just for the fact i'm too lazy to make new characters again.)  
  
Kagome walked into the auditorium. Inuyasha and her daughters were waiting for her. "They already set up?" Kagome asked. "Yes... let's go.. the seats are filling up. The stage is waiting for us." Inuyasha said, lifting both Kaya and Kyla up. Kagome followed the three to the stage.   
  
_________ School Auditorium, 1:00_________  
  
"Let's please welcome back, Miss Kagome Higurashi!" the secretary said at the podium, stepping down. Kagome walked up to the podium as students cheered. " Hello everyone.... I would like to talk to everyone about the Sengoku Jidai. I was asked to do this by many different people. First of all, I would like everyone to know, I am now married to Inuyasha Takashi.. and I have two daughters, Kaya and Kyla who are with me now. Inuyasha, come up here."Kagome said. Inuyasha stepped up with Kaya and Kyla as almost everyone gasped. "Anyone have any questions?" Kagome asked. "Momma!" a voice screamed. "Kyla.. what's wrong honey?" Kagome asked her daughter. "She's wants you Kag."Inuyasha said. Kagome picked up Kyla and went back up to the podium. "Questions?" Kagome asked again. Hojo raised a hand. "Yes, Hojo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Are you really married to someone?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"And those are really your kids?"  
  
"Yes!" Kagome barked.  
  
A different boy raised their hand. "Yes?" Kagome asked. "Why does your husband's name mean, you know what it means?" he asked. "Tell you in my presentation. Anyone else?" Kagome asked. "I'll start. Five hundred years ago,demons roamed the lands. There was a slayer village who were destroyed by the demon, Naraku, except one girl, named Sango. One man was cursed by Naraku with a hole in his hand that would devour him, after he had a son, it did. The process repeated again with that son. The grandson of the orginal man was named Miroku, and would eventually join with Sango. A young fox demon was orphaned by demons called the Thunder Brothers. He was named Shippo. He too would join Sango. There was also a hanyou named Inuyasha. He was decieved by Naraku, and pinned by a sacred arrow by his first love, a priestess named Kikyo, for fifty years. He too joined Sango. But they only thing out of place was a young girl, who broke the spell that bound Inuyasha. The girl had fallen through a well, found Inuyasha, battled many a demon, took in Shippo, met Miroku, befriended Sango, and destroyed Naraku. That is the complete truth. I only know this because... I AM THAT GIRL. I will prove it." Kagome said. "Tierid Hinyou!" Kagome shouted.(A/N: i made up those words as far as i know) The spell on Inuyasha, Kaya, and Kyla came off. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Phaedra ran on the stage. The crowd gasped. "YOU ARE CRAZY! THERE IS NOW SUCH THING AS DEMONS!" someone yelled. "HOJO! YOU ARE THE REINCARNATION OF NARAKU! YOU WANT ME AS NARAKU WANTED MY INCARNATION KIKYO!" Kagome shouted. All hell broke lose from Hojo.  
  
A/N:  
  
Like it? Next chapter: Battling Hojo and Believing What's Behind Their Eyes. There is a big battle... and fluff. Phaedra falls for someone.. REVEIW PLEASE! more reviews longer chapters. Oh yeah Yusuke will appear briefly next chappter instaed...  
  
Ki/ Kyla 


	14. Beginings

Hello again... i just posted chapter 13 but heres 14.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
________ Assembly at Kagome's School ________  
  
Hojo attacked Inuyasha. Inuyasha transformed the hidden Tetsusaiga after setting Kaya down. He blocked the attack. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken burst in. "Rin! Take the little girls! Hurry!"Kagome yelled, before shooting an arrow at Hojo. The force of the sacred arrow knocked Hojo back. Ayame lifted the chair she was sitting on. Kagome was her best friend, so she slammed it into Hojo's head, quickly being copied by Eri, Yuka, and someother students. "Kagome, I'm Yusuke, I'll help you. I know you are telling the truth. No mistaking it." a boy in green said. He lifted his hands. "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled. (A/N: Yusuke has a very small part... ignore if you want) The kid wearing green missed. He ran off. (A/N: I know that was mean...) Hojo flew up. (Yes, he flew) "Silly humans. Think you can defeat me?" Naraku's voice spilled out of Hojo.   
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Phaedra. "Who are you?" he asked. "Your daughter!" she yelled. 


	15. Sanoku

Hello... i know you're mad at me for not updating sooner, but i haven't been able to write, and  
  
I had writers block. This is a catch up chapter, then will be the second to final chapter   
  
unless anyone wants to know what happens to Akira, and want me to continue with Kagome's kids   
  
growing older, review, instant messege me (writergirlk on yahoo, writergirldragon@yahoo.com on   
  
msn, and WriterLadyDragon on AoL.) or email me.  
  
  
  
Akira Cena was her name. She was a miko. A forgotten miko. She had a twin named Kikyo, before she (Akira) was proclaimed dead at three months.   
  
Raised by a demon named Reti, Akira grew to hate humans, although she was one herself. Now she is old, yet still remains looking 25 years old, due to her supreme miko powers. She has long raven black hair, that reaches her knees. The hair shimmers in any light, and has a crystaline look to it. She has pale skin, and wears a simple blue kimono with purple vines creeping up the bottom, outlined in silver. Her hair reaches her waist when it is up. She only knows of one living relative. A now old woman, named Kaede.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Scene change, Kagome's School  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kagome managed to get a hold on Hojo, and flung him to the back of the room. Inuyasha used the Wind Scar. Hojo, bruised and beaten, awoke, releasing Naraku's reincarnated soul. The soul attacked the closest human not awake. Kagome's principal, Mr.Ratzlaff. (A/n: Mr. Ratzlaff is my principal's name) He attacked Kagome with such a force she bleed badly. A pissed Inuyasha turned into his demon form and attacked the man. The soul fled and Inuyasha finally destroyed it. Kagome saw that Inuyasha was going to attack others, so she yelled, "SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SSSSSSSIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha 'sat'   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Scene change... two years later ( i know it's a big skip, but i don't know how to fill it all the way, however differant events and memories tell you a basic view of what happens.)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kaya and Kyla carefully drew pictures of Shippo in chalk on the shrine steps. The young toddlers looked about seven. "Kaya! Kyla! Get in here!" Kagome's voice yelled from inside the well house. The two got up and headed into the wellhouse, that had been redone to be Kagome and Inuyasha's new home (A/N: as in they have two homes, one in the fuedal era and the well house one)   
  
"Momma! Can we see Sanoku today?" Kaya asked, looking at her mother. "Yes.. we can. But be good, or I'll have Shippo go with us and leave you behind." Kagome said as she picked Kyla up. "Yasha? Can you take Kaya?" the Miko asked, opening the well's doors. Inuyasha took the girl in his arms and the four jumped in the well.  
  
"Inu? I.. think.. I'm.." Kagome started as she got out of the well. "With pup?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded. "Hear about Kagura and Sesshoumaru?" a tired looking Sango asked as she walked to the four, with Sanoku in her arms. The young child looked at his mother. (Sango if you don't remember)"No... how are they?" Inuyasha asked. "Aside from the constant fighting between Phaedra and Kagura, they are okay...i guess.. "Miroku said, also walking up.   
  
A/n: you like it? I know it's not much but i have a veerrry long chapter next.. Bye!  
  
Kyla 


	16. Akira's past

Hey everyone.. Sorry about not updating my fics. I've had writer's block. I'm updating all of them today, some later than others. Although no one asked for it to be longer, it will be.   
  
Forever Loved  
  
Chapter 16- Filling in the Blanks  
  
Kaede, 3rd person-  
  
Kaede walked along the road, heading to a nearby village. A young looking lady approached her. The lady had long silky black hair. She wore a simple blue kimono with silver outlined purple vines creeping up at the bottom. Her face almost exactly mimicked Kikyo's.  
  
"Kaede? Is that you? Please let it be." the girl asked, her voice almost mimicking Kagome's.   
  
"Who are ye?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Akira-Cena you do not know me, I presume. You are my younger sister."  
  
"I have only one elder sister. She died two years ago."  
  
"I was born moments before Kikyo, then at three months old, Iroa cast me aside for her cuter daughter."  
  
"My mother cast an infant into death?"  
  
"She was told I was dead. A demon raised me!"  
  
"Why are ye after me and why have ye not aged?"  
  
"I am I supreme miko, child, and I am after the very man who told my mother I was dead!"  
  
"Ye call me child? I am 58!"  
  
"Do you know Onigumo?"  
  
"What?! Naraku is the reason Kikyo died! The reason my friends almost died!"  
  
"I'm not following… Maybe I should kill you after all."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha, 3rd person-  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at his name being screamed.   
  
"Kaede's in trouble!" Kaya barked as she ran inside Kaede's hut to her father.   
  
A/N: I have more ideas for this, but I got 9 more fics to update! Expect more 2morrow!  
  
Kyla 


End file.
